


Kodomo no kokoro

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Food, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono certo che la vera ragione per cui l’hai fatto sia molto più contorta e psicotica, ma devo chiedere: sei geloso di un bambino di sei anni?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kodomo no kokoro

**Kodomo no kokoro**

**(Cuore di bambino)**

Kota sembrava confuso. Aveva fissato la padella al centro del tavolo per un po’, e il suo volto aveva passato una serie d’espressioni che andavano dalla confusione al disgusto.

Era la reazione che Kei voleva ottenere, esattamente.

“Kei-chan...” disse infine, una volta preso atto del fatto che il più piccolo non gli avrebbe spiegato l’ _ovvio_ scherzo in atto.

“Sì, Kota?” rispose Inoo, piegando il capo e facendo un sorriso angelico.

Un’altra cosa per la quale il fidanzato sapeva bene di doversi preoccupare.

“Ci conosciamo da parecchio tempo, vero?” chiese l’altro, procedendo per gradi.

“Sedici anni e circa un mese.” confermò Kei, la stessa espressione in viso.

“E devi aver cucinato per me circa un migliaio di volte.” fece una pausa e una smorfia. “Sono certo che abbia la cifra esatta da sbattermi in faccia il giorno in cui ti farò arrabbiare.”

Kei rinunciò alla farsa per un momento e rise.

“Beh, viviamo insieme da sette anni, quindi potrei approssimare una cifra se volessi.” disse, sorridendo.

“Non disturbarti.” si affrettò a dire Yabu. “Kei, andiamo, piantala. Perché ci sono pomodori nella yakisoba?” chiese, diretto, cosciente che altrimenti Kei avrebbe continuato in quel modo per tutta la sera.

“Oh. Quindi è quello che ti infastidisce.” disse, la sorpresa sul suo viso palesemente fasulla. “Mi dispiace, Ko. Pensavo solo che adesso ti piacessero.” si appoggiò contro lo schienale, incrociando le braccia e ghignando.

“Come hai detto tu, sedici anni. Mi hai mai visto avvicinarmi alla bocca qualcosa di anche solo vagamente simile a un pomod...” Yabu si fermò, come se avesse appena avuto un’epifania.

Ed era così.

“Vuoi davvero finire la frase?” chiese Inoo, prendendo le bacchette e afferrando un pomodorino, portandoselo alla bocca e assaporandolo come se fosse la cosa più buona al mondo.

“No, non voglio.” bofonchiò Kota, scuotendo la testa. “Sei incredibile.” sottolineò.

“Cosa? Che ho fatto? Mi sono davvero preoccupato. Forse per tutto questo tempo ti sono sempre piaciuti e io ho capito male. Dovevo testare la teoria.” spiegò con un sorrisetto.

Kota fece un respiro profondo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Sono certo che la vera ragione per cui l’hai fatto sia molto più contorta e psicotica, ma devo chiedere: sei geloso di un bambino di sei anni?”

Kei scoppiò a ridere, e scosse la testa.

“Non del bambino in sé. Sarebbe brutto anche per me.” sospirò, lasciando vagare lo sguardo. “Ti ricordi il matrimonio di tua sorella? O quella volta in cui siamo andati in quel bel ristorante italiano a Yokohama? O quando siamo stati dai miei un paio di mesi fa?” chiese, le labbra ora appena piegate in un sorriso.

“Pomodori, pomodori, pomodori.” fu la risposta di Kota, e fece una smorfia al pensiero. “Pare che mi seguano ovunque.” commentò.

“E qual è la tua soluzione, ogni singola volta?”

Yabu sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Li faccio mangiare a te.” ammise. “Ma non è che a te non piacciano. Adori i pomodori, no?” chiese, i suoi occhi curiosi mentre guardavano il fidanzato. Ancora non capiva il punto del discorso.

Kei sorrise, annuendo.

“È vero, mi piacciono. Non mi dispiace mangiarli al posto tuo. Soprattutto perché è una delle poche cose che mi fanno sentire come l’adulto responsabile in questa relazione.” inclinò di nuovo il capo, lo sguardo nuovamente maligno. “E lo faccio, nonostante tu rifiuti sempre di mangiare i miei spinaci.” gli fece notare.

“Non li adoro.” Kota scrollò le spalle. “Andiamo Kei, di che si tratta? Ho mangiato i pomodori di Makia-kun. Sembrava la cosa giusta da fare. Ero l’onii-chan, che razza di uomo non si offre di mangiare qualcosa che non piace a un bambino?” disse, abbastanza infastidito.

Non si sarebbe arreso, non poteva. Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe dovuto mangiare i pomodori, e non ne aveva alcuna intenzione.

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo.” Kei annuì, pensieroso. “Quando l’ho visto, mi sono sorpreso. E mi sono arrabbiato un po’ perché – va bene, sono una persona meschina – la prima cosa che m’è venuta in mente è che non l’hai mai fatto per me. Quindi, sì. Suppongo che per due minuti sono stato geloso di un bambino di sei anni.” ammise, e Kota poté solo sorridere dell’espressione sul suo volto.

“Ma poi?” chiese, curioso.

“Ma poi... non lo so. Suppongo che sia stato bello vedertelo fare. Tipo, sai. Sei sempre stato orribile coi bambini, e questa volta non lo sei stato. La maggior parte del tempo. Tranne quando non sei riuscito ad aprire la borraccia, chiaro, ma quello fa di te un idiota, niente di più.” disse, scrollando le spalle.

Kota aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non era facile, non avevo assolutamente capito come andasse aperta. E perché mai dici che sono orribile coi bambini? Ho…” s’interruppe, arrossendo. “Va bene, mia sorella dopo l’ultima volta ha detto che non lascerà mai più mia nipote da sola con me. Questo non mi rende orribile coi bambini. Non sono abituato ad averli attorno, non possiamo avere tutti un dono come Ryosuke o Hikaru.” bofonchiò.

Kei rise, poi si alzò e spostò la sedia per essere vicino a lui.

“Va bene, mi dispiace. Quello che volevo dire è che non ti ho mai visto occuparti così bene di un bambino come di questo. E la faccenda dei pomodori ne è una parte, tutto qui.”

“Quindi, fammi vedere se ho capito.” disse Kota, avvicinandosi anche lui, portando un braccio attorno alle spalle del fidanzato. “Non mi stai prendendo in giro, non mi stai facendo notare alcun errore e non sei arrabbiato con me.” sembrava compiaciuto adesso, che era qualcosa che a Kei piaceva molto poco. “Stai cercando di farmi un complimento, Kei-chan?” chiese, con un ghigno.

Inoo fece una smorfia, allontanandosi.

“Proprio no. Stavo solo rimarcando che, visto l’uomo terribile che sei, non è stato male vederti comportare come una persona decente, per una volta.” specificò, mettendo il broncio.

Kota rise, scuotendo la testa.

“No, quello che volevi davvero dire è che hai sempre pensato che fossi una cattiva persona e oggi finalmente hai realizzato di sbagliarti, e ti ha fatto sentire tutto confuso e cose simili perché ha risvegliato il tuo istinto materno.” ridacchiò. “Dio, devo essere andato meglio di quanto credessi.” disse poi, socchiudendo un po’ gli occhi. “Cosa, quindi? Ti sei immaginato uno steccato e me che gioco a calcio in giardino con un bambino che mi chiama pap...”

“Kota!” Kei si alzò in piedi, colpendo il tavolo con la mano aperta, facendosi anche un po’ male. “Lascia perdere. Non avrei dovuto dire niente. Vedi perché non ti dico mai niente di buono? Sei completamente incapace di prendere le cose sul serio.”

Incrociò le braccia, voltandogli le spalle.

Sentì la sedia che si spostava, e una frazione di secondo dopo Kota lo stava abbracciando da dietro, il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla.

“Mi dispiace, Kei-chan.” mormorò, baciandogli la guancia. “Lo so, sono orribile. Scherzo per ovviare al fatto che non riesco ad accettare complimenti. Lo sai questo.” si giustificò.

“Era uno scherzo pessimo.” disse Kei tra i denti.

“Lo era.” concesse il più grande. “Però, vedi? Tutto è tornato alla normalità, ti ho fatto arrabbiare.” sorrise, vedendo che Kei non poté evitare di fare lo stesso. Lo voltò fra le sue braccia, dandogli un lungo bacio sulle labbra. “Non stavo scherzando del tutto, comunque. Se continuo a esercitarmi, forse un giorno in un altro universo dove non siamo idol o... beh, giapponesi, è qualcosa alla quale possiamo pensare.” suggerì, scrollando le spalle.

E Kei dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per prenderla come se gli avesse appena detto che avevano finito il latte.

“Sì. Perché no. Forse.” disse velocemente, fallendo miseramente nel suonare disinteressato. Sospirò, avvicinandosi al fidanzato. “Ko, siamo davvero terribili. Nessuno sano di mente ci darebbe mai un bambino.” fece una smorfia. “Sarò costretto a fingere con l’assistente sociale di essere sposato con Hikaru. O Ryosuke. O Dai-chan. O, dannazione, persino Yuya è meglio di noi!” si lamentò, e Kota scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo sono, hai ragione.” confermò. “Vorrà dire che ci eserciteremo insieme. Non è che l’Itajan non stia già cercando di trasformarci in genitori perfetti. Credo che Johnny-san stia cercando di farci venire voglia di avere una famiglia e lasciare la Jimusho.” disse, sorridendo.

Kei schioccò la lingua e tornò a sedere sulle sedia, guardandolo.

“Beh, seguiremo i desideri del capo allora.” commentò, poi prese le bacchette e arpionò un pomodorino. “Ora, per quanto riguarda l’esercizio, posso svegliarti nel bel mezzo della notte vestito da pomodoro e fingere che siamo in un sogno per farteli piacere. Oppure puoi provarmi quanto sei virile e farlo nel modo più semplice.” gli disse, protendendo il braccio.

Yabu lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. Poi anche lui tornò alla propria sedia, cercando di apparire dignitoso.

“Manda una richiesta allo show e fa’ che mandino Hikaru. È comunque migliore di noi.” disse, prendendo un pomodoro dal proprio piatto e dandoglielo.

E Kei stava per arrabbiarsi, per dirgli che era un bambino, che non avrebbero mai avuto figli se non prima avessero smesso loro di essere bambini.

Ma si arrese e lo mangiò.

“Delizioso.” commentò, poi si protese in avanti e baciò Yabu, ignorando la sua smorfia.

Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo per esercitarsi, disse a sé stesso.

Nel frattempo, si sarebbe goduto il tempo con il bambino che aveva attualmente con sé.

Ed era già un impegno considerevole, realizzò, quando Kota piegò il piatto e mise tutti i propri pomodorini sulla yakisoba di Kei.

“Onegaishimasu, onii-chan.” ghignò.

...o, dopotutto, avrebbe davvero dovuto sposare Hikaru. 


End file.
